Ca ne pardonne pas ça explique
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Le procès de Bellatrix est fini, elle est condanmée au baiser dudétraqueur mais avant cela, elle a une dernière volonté. Elle veut raconterune histoire, son histoire... Attention: Allusion au viol


Coucou, alors voici mon troisième OS et le premier dont je suis plutôt satisfaite, il y aura éventuellement un petit minuscule épilogue si vous le désirez donc n'hésitez à le préciser sur la review.

**Attention Allusion au viol.**

Rated T

() moi

(ndc) les notes de la correctrice. Quelque chose à ajouter Lily? (ndc: bonjour a tous et à toutes!! Bienvenue dans l'univers des Mangemorts et de la justice!!)

Merci beaucoup à la correctrice, Lily la tigresse56 qui corrige mes nombreuses fautes.

(ndc: je suis disponible pour de la correction si vous êtes intéressés.

Pour info, j'écris aussi, mais uniquement des OS, car je ne veut pas décevoir mes lecteurs par manque de temps ou d'inspiration.

Si la romance HG/DM vous intéresse, vous pouvez trouver mon recueil d'OS sous le nom « Flux et reflux » ou en passant par mon profil. En espérant vous compter bientôt parmi mes lecteurs...)

* * *

_**Ca ne pardonne pas ça explique.**_

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Après un procès rapide, il avait été décidé que Bellatrix Lestrange née Black mourrait par le baiser des détraqueurs, ce vendredi 13 juin à 12heures.

Le président du Magenmagot était Bill Weasley. Il déclara d'une voix forte:

-Faites la entrer.

Bellatrix entra dans la pièce qui avait pour seul ornement une chaise en bois qui paraissait inconfortable et déplacée, planté dans ce blanc immaculé. Elle se serait cru à Saint-Mangouste quand elle avait été voir Narcissa à la maternité. Le mur en face d'elle possédait une grande vitre où elle vit des gens assis. Certains qu'elle connaissait d'autres dont elle avait de vagues souvenirs.

Elle vit d'abord Harry Potter assis au premier rang, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. La guerre l'avait beaucoup bléssé et lui avait enlevé beaucoup: ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Ron ...et en plus il se sentait responsable de leurs morts à eux mais aussi de tous ceux qui sont morts pendant la guerre ou qui souffrent aujourd'hui à cause de ça. Elle le comprenait. Elle savait que c'était horrible de se sentir responsable de la mort, de la donner même indirectement. On n'en dormait plus la nuit. Mais cela passerait comme pour elle... De plus, il avait Ginny et Hermione qui l'aidait. Ainsi que son neveu...

Elle vit à sa droite Neville Londubat. Il avait perdu un oeil dans la bataille finale et son bras ne fonctionnait plus correctement mais surtout il avait perdu Luna, sa lune, son soleil ainsi que sa grand-mère qui avait été tuée par des mangemorts. Il l'a regardait froidement, comme on regarde celle qui a rendu fou nos parents. De plus elle possédait la formule pour leur rendre leur état d'esprit normal et il le savait. C'est elle qui l'avait inventé et elle l'avait plusieurs fois testée.

Derrière était assis son neveu, Drago Lucius Malefoy Black ( ça c'est du nom!! Tu trouves pas que Black lui va mieux, Lily?) (ndc: ah si carrément!! Ca lui donne un air... distingué! Comme si il était pas déjà assez arrogant, fallait que j'en rajoute!! lol). Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la mort de sa mère, murit, grandit. Il avait 18ans et c'était déjà un homme. Il avait choisi son camp à 17 ans. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait vraiment à 17ans? Est-ce que seulement on sait qui on est? Lui il a eu le courage de dire qu'il ne voulait pas être mangemort, de les trahir, de faire la taupe, il s'est enfui de chez lui pour partir vers des gens qui le haïssait. Et il avait réussi. Il avait gagné leur respect, leur confiance, il les avait charmés comme seul un Black doublé d'un Malefoy pouvait le faire. Il avait même réussi à devenir ami avec le "balafré" comme il l'appelait. Il les avait aidésà convaincre des Serpentards à se joindre à l'Ordre du Phenix, avait rejeté, son éducation, renier sa famille, sa vie. Elle aurait du le haïr mais tout ce qu'il lui inspirait, c'était de la fierté. Elle avait été surprise par la véhémence avec laquelle il avait cherché et cherchait toujours l'assassin de sa mère. Dans un sens, elle souhaitait qu'il le sache mais elle avait si peur...

Il l'a regardé dans les yeux, droit comme toujours mais il était rempli de tristesse et de blessures mal cicatrisées, il était mouillé comme lorsque sa mère s'était faites battre par son mari. Elle espérait qu'il trouverait une femme pour le guérir... Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle et c'était un regret supplémentaire, ne pas l'avoir suffisamment connu, ne pas avoir pu toujours être elle-même face à lui. Etrangement, même dans ses crises de folie, il ne l'avait jamais regardée avec pitié, dégout, ou peur. Il avait juste été là, tout comme sa mère. Il croyait qu'elle lui en voulait, elle en était sûre.

Aux côtés de Drago, Androméda, se tenait, fièrement, trop droite, trop crispée. Ses yeux n'étaient pas humides. Elle avait déjà trop pleuré, sa famille, son mari, sa fille... Quand elle était venu voir sa soeur à Azkaban, il y avait une semaine, Bella lui avait fait promettre de ne pas pleurer, elle avait trop pleuré, et de bien s'occuper de Teddy, qu'il devait vivre et pouvoir se former ses idées, on ne devait plus rien mettre dans la tête des gens. Elle l'aimait même si elles s'étaient quittées sur une mauvaise base, elles s'aimaient. Androméda n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Bellatrix voulait à tout prix faire partie des mangemorts. Bientôt, bientôt...

Il y avait d'autres gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dont elle se fichait royalement. Elle les ignora et continua à fixer sa soeur. Elles semblèrent se parler rien qu'avec les yeux comme à table lorsque, petites filles, on leur interdisait de parler.

Soudain, Bill qu'elle n'avait pas vu et qui se trouvait à la gauche de Harry, prit la parole:

-Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, vous avez été déclarée coupable de meurtre envers plus de vingt personnes et de torture sur un nombre indéfinissable de personnes. Pour cela vous avez été condamnée au baiser du détraqueur. Plaidez-vous coupable?

-Oui, et je voudrai préciser que j'ai tué 386 personnes dont 129 femmes et 59 enfants, précisa-t-elle.

Certains crurent qu'elle en était fière et qu'elle disait ça car elle voulait qu'on sache qu'elle ne regrettait pas. Pauvre fous! Elle se rappelle de chaque visage, de tous les hurlements, les enfants implorant leurs parents. Un enfant,... elle en avait voulu un, un jour, il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie...

Elle demanda alors à Bill:

-J'ai une dernière volonté.

-Laquelle?

-Je voudrai raconter une histoire, dit-elle sûre d'elle.

-Une histoire? répéta le président de Magenmagot.

Elle hocha la tête. Il la regarda suspicieux.

-Mrs Lestrange cherchez-vous à gagner du temps?

Elle éclata de rire devant la question stupide.

-Non, je voudrai le faire pour moi et pour ma famille, elle regarda sa soeur et son neveu.

-Qu'on la tue et qu'on en finisse, s'écria Harry, qui s'était levé en colère.

-Harry, s'indigna Bill, où donc est-passé ton humanité?

-Elle est partie la première fois qu'il a tué, déclara Bella, d'une voix forte, tout le monde la fixa. Elle commence à partir la première fois qu'on tue. Après, elle est différente, moins forte, une partie l'a quitté, on a moins de réticence à l'ignorer. Mais continue à chercher et tu la trouvera, précisa-t-elle en regardant Harry puis Drago, vous la retrouverez.

Le Survivant était choqué. Ce n'était pas la femme qui avait tué son parrain, si? Elle paraissait plus posée, moins... folle. Voyant Mr Potter s'asseoir, Billy conclut:

-Allez-y.

-Elle est longue.

Il était 11h30.

-Nous avons tout notre temps, dit-il.

Elle s'assit, inspira à fond puis commença:

"Il était une fois une adolescente, pas encore femme qui se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard, devant le lac, là où personne n'ose s'aventurer la nuit. Personne ne s'aperçut de son absence. Ses colocataires étaient habituées à se qu'elle découche. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient à ce sujet d'ailleurs, mais elle n'en avait cure, elle savait que ce n'était que des mensonges.

Ce soir-là était particulier. C'était son dernier dans l'école de Sorcellerie. Le dernier soir où elle se baladerait ainsi, insouciante à la guerre qui se préparait. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre ici dans cette école, dans sa maison... Enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Elle regardait le lac, cette étendue noire qui semblait infinie. Minuit sonnait à l'horloge de Poudlard.

Elle marchait doucement, les pieds dans l'eau, ses chaussures à la main, sa robe de sorcier remontait jusqu'à ses genoux, les cheveux détachés, loin de toutes ces mondanités, de toute ces frasques et de toutes les hypocrisies de ce monde. Là, elle était elle-même, libre d'agir à sa guise...

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retournait brusquement, effrayée, elle vit un homme. Il était grand, maigre, un visage ovale avec une minuscule cicatrice à l'œil gauche. Il avait des yeux noirs qui la gênait, il était malsain... Il la regardait avec un regard concupiscent. Elle ramenait son châle sur ses épaules comme pour se protéger de ce regard. Elle lui demande qui il est. Il répond qu'il s'appelle Angelo Wors, qu'il est auror et qu'il est chargé de veiller à la sécurité du château avec Voldemort qui rôde, on ne sait jamais. Il sourit, d'un sourire laid, mauvais qui me glaça. Ordre de Dumbledore précisa-t-il. Elle avait déjà rencontré Voldemort. Elle le trouvait puissant. Elle l'appréciait pour sa force et ses idées mais elle ne voulait pas devenir une adepte, un chien qui se traîne à ses pieds. Elle était encore trop fière à cette époque.

Wors lui a demandé de lancer sa baguette, naïve, elle l'a fait. Ensuite, il lui a dit d'enlever son châle, elle le fit tomber par terre. Puis il s'approcha et lui ordonna d'ôter son tee-shirt pour voir, soit-disant, si elle portait la marque des ténèbres. Elle refusa, il s'approcha encore et lui répéta l'ordre avec dureté et force. Quand elle refusa encore, disant qu'elle n'avait aucun tatouage, il se mit en colère et lui enleva de force son haut, puis son bas. Alors elle le frappa durement au visage. Il fut dans un tel état de rage qu'il l'a battit, longtemps, fort. Puis il la pétrifia et..."

Elle ferma les yeux, puis se les frotta de ses mains comme pour chasser des mauvais souvenirs qui faisaient surface ainsi que des émotions. Elle était aux bords des larmes, tous le devinaient plus qu'ils ne le voyaient, mais étrangement ils eurent de la compassion pour cette femme qui est devenu folle à cause de la folie d'un autre homme. Puis elle se redressa, releva la tête, décidée, forte, comme une Black... Et c'est d'une voix légèrement hautaine qu'elle reprit:

-Je doute qu'il soit nécessaire que je continue ce passage. Je ne voudrais pas vous traumatiser avec des détails de mon viol. Des personnes sursautèrent à ce mot. Cette nuit-là, il m'a tout prit: ma virginité, ma conscience, mon âme, ma fierté. Il m'a arraché le cœur et l'a brisé de ses doigts. Cette nuit-là, il m'a volé ma vie, mes rêves, mes espoirs. Cette nuit-là, Bellatrix la mangemorte, la folle est née. Cette nuit-là, il a créé, Bellatrix la cruelle, celle qui torturait, qui tuait, pour ne plus être la victime, pour souffrir moins ou plus, je l'ignore...

Sa voix devint rêveuse:

-Vous savez aucun homme depuis ne m'a touchée depuis sauf Voldemort, mais c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas de moi comme ça. Je crois... Je pense qu'il me considérait presque comme une amie, -si il croyait à l'amitié. Lestrange a bien essayé mais il s'est retrouvé eunuque, elle rit, d'un rire dément. Oui Voldemort m'a touchée, peut-être parce que c'était le seul à le savoir... Cette nuit-là, je suis rentrée le matin à 5heures. J'ai filé sous la douche et me suis frottée, frottée, tellement que ma peau était rouge, j'ai même réussi à en enlever un peu sur mes cuisses, elle rit comme on rit d'une ancienne plaisanterie. Puis je me suis laissée glisser sur la paroi, puis j'ai pleuré, pour la première fois de ma vie, mais pas pour la dernière, rit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça nous fasse? Beaucoup de femmes se fond violer et elles ne deviennent pas toutes des psychopathes dans votre genre! cria Harry, excédé.

Androméda, dont les larmes débordaient abondamment se leva et hurla:

-Comment oses-tu lui parler comme ça!! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est! De plus tu n'as pas eu sa vie alors je t'interdis de la juger ! Oui ce qu'elle l'a fait est mal mais elle avait ses raisons. Qui es-tu pour juger? N'as-tu pas toi aussi tué et torturé? La vengeance nous fait faire bien des choses stupides!

-Androméda, calma sa sœur, arrêtes, ne crie pas sur lui. Je le comprend tu sais, j'ai tué ce qu'il lui restait de sa famille, je n'ai aucune excuse.

Drago intervint alors:

-Potter, tu traites encore une fois ma tante de psychopathes et amis ou pas amis, je te fous mon point dans ta figure, dit froidement Drago.

Harry le regarda perdu. La voix de Bella s'éleva:

-Puis-je continuer?

Personne ne répondit mais tous se turent alors elle reprit:

-Voldemort m'a promis de m'aider à retrouver Wors si je faisais partie de ses fidèles. J'ai accepté. De toute façon, je n'avais plus de fierté, plus de vie, je n'était qu'une boîte vide qui accepté tout sans rien dire. Enfin presque, elle sourit et les hommes tremblèrent en pensant à la castration de son mari. Je l'ai servi fidèlement. J'ai obéis à chacun de ses ordres avec une ferveur qui en effrayé plus d'un. J'ai été son mangemort le plus fidèle, le seul en qui Il avait confiance, parce que je savais qu'Il m'aiderait à me venger, qu'il me donnerait son adresse, sa famille...

Et j'avais raison d'y croire. Quand je suis sortie d'Azkaban, Il m'a convoquée le plus rapidement possible, précisant que c'était très urgent. Il m'a vue seule. Je n'était qu'une folle, une gueuse sale, mais Il s'est approché de moi, s'est baissé pour que nos visages soient à la même hauteur et a dit mot pour mot:

-Bella, ma pauvre Bella que t'ont-ils fait?

J'ai levé la tête et ai répondu d'une voix que je n'ai pas reconnu tant elle était froide et folle en même temps:

-Ils m'ont fait revivre mon viol, encore et encore et encore. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai vu que le visage de ce monstre. Ils l'ont incrustée en moi. J'étais leur préférée... C'est comme s'ils m'avaient violée continuellement pendant 12 longues années. Plus jamais ça. Plus jamais ça. Pitié, pitié, pitié, je vous en supplie...

J'ai pleuré pendant longtemps, très longtemps, j'avais l'impression que le monde s'arrêtait autour de moi. Il ne m'a pas prise dans ses bras, ne m'a pas murmuré des paroles réconfortantes, ne m'a pas promis de me protéger... Il ne m'a pas insulté, ne m'a pas dit que j'étais faible, ne m'a pas lancé d'endoloris, ne m'a pas frappé. Il est resté là, sans mot dire, juste à me regarder. Et savez quoi? C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Nous sommes restés là pendant une journée je crois. Puis il l'a posé sa main sur ma tête, je l'ai relevée et j'ai vu dans ses yeux rouges non pas de la pitié mais de la compassion, du soutien. Puis Il s'est relevé, majestueux, s'est assis sur son trône.

Ensuite Il m'a parlé d'un auror, dont il pensait que je voudrais m'occuper personnellement. C'était lui. Angelo Wors. Son prénom, Angelo, Ange, ce n'était qu'un démon!! Celui qui m'a fait devenir un démon. J'ai appris qu'il était marié et qu'il avait une fille. J'ai rit de mon rire fou qui glace le sang des hommes. Il avait une fille de 8ans. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi? Lui avait une vie, une famille, une fille, il était heureux. Et moi je n'avais presque rien, je n'avais rien. Ni famille - à l'époque, je n'aimais pas mon mari -, on l'a choisi pour moi, ne n'avais pas d'enfant à chérir car je ne supportais pas qu'on me touche, j'étais continuellement triste, malheureuse. Je n'avais plus de vie puisqu'il me l'avait volée...

Alors, je suis allée chez lui, j'ai vu sa femme faire la cuisine. Elle était belle, de longs cheveux blonds, un visage doux, des yeux d'un bleu tendre. Sa petite fille lui ressemblait trait pour trait, je crois que cela l'a sauvée. Elle dessinait sur la table de la cuisine. Ce tableau me serra le cœur, ce même cœur que j'avais cru perdu à jamais et qui se réveillait.

Puis il est arrivé, a embrassé sa femme et sourit à sa fille. Il n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux, ils m'avaient hantée des nuits entières. Je suis entrée dans une rage folle. Je suis entrée brusquement par la fenêtre. Quand il m'a vue, il a compris que son destin l'avait rattrapé, qu'il allait souffrir. La diable le rappelait en enfer et j'étais son bras. J'ai attaché les deux parents sur une chaise, puis j'ai emmené la petite dans sa chambre et lui ai lancé un sort de sommeil et d'oubliette. Trop de mal avait déjà été fait.

Je l'ai obligé à force de torture à tout raconter à son épouse et quand il manquait de détails, je les ai rajoutés. Cela a duré plusieurs heures, quand il a eut fini. Je me suis approché de sa femme avec un couteau, elle m'a regardée dans les yeux et a murmuré:

-Pardon, excusez-moi, pardon, tuez-moi, je m'en fiche, mais pardonnez moi, je ne savais rien, je croyais que c'était un homme bien, pitié pardonnez-moi, désolé, désolé...

Elle pleurait, d'horreur sûrement, de savoir qu'elle était mariée à un démon. Je n'oublierais jamais ses yeux remplis de tristesse, de désillusions, de haine envers son mari, compassion pour moi, et surtout une chose que j'avais si rarement vu dans les yeux des autres, de la reconnaissance. Si vous savez combien cela m'a fait du bien, combien je me suis sentie mieux. Un poids s'est envolé de mes épaules. Avant de partir, avec sa fille dans ses bras qui dormait toujours, elle m'a dit:

-Merci, merci Bellatrix Lestrange, merci pour tout.

Je lui ai souris de mon premier vrai sourire depuis tellement longtemps que j'avais perdu le compte. Wors l'a suppliée de l'aider. Elle lui a craché au visage puis est partie sans se retourner et a disparu pour toujours...

Je me suis retournée vers son mari qui a paru terrorisé. Je l'ai fait souffrir longtemps. Il a hurlé, tellement hurlé que ses cordes vocales ont éclaté. Finalement, il est mort au bout de un jour et demi. Son cœur a lâché. Trop de douleur pour un être aussi faible. La suite vous la connaissez."

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés lorsqu'elle murmura:

-Mr Weasley, étant donné que je n'ai pas pu faire un testament, puis-je dire un mot à certaines personnes ici présentes?

Il hocha simplement la tête, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait appris. Elle se tourna vers Drago, son neveu et lui dit doucement:

-Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais, autrefois je voulais un enfant. Si j'en avais eu un, j'aurai voulu qu'il soit comme toi. Elle sourit tendrement. Ta mère aurait été si fière de toi, tout comme je le suis. Il parut surpris, son sourire redoubla. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans le camp adverse au mien que je vais te haïr. Au contraire, je te respecte et je t'admire par tes choix et tes actes. J'aurais été incapable de faire ce que tu as fait. Tu as fait preuve de courage et d'une ruse incroyable. Tu as honoré notre famille en jouant ce rôle d'espion à la perfection.

-Vous l'avez toujours su? demanda-t-il.

-Évidemment, que Narcissa et moi étions au courant. Nous n'avions rien dit. Elle aussi était pour le bien, mais elle n'avait pas ton courage.

-Et vous, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dénoncé?

-Te rappelles-tu toutes les fois où dans mes crises de démence, tu m'as aidé quand je suis sortie de prison? Tu ne m'as jamais posé de question, tu as juste été là. Je tiens à toi plus qu'à quiconque sur cette terre. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres encore.

-Encore? répéta surprit le Survivant.

-Que crois-tu? Que Drago avait eu une vie rose? Une enfance joyeuse? Avec une mère soumise et un père brutal c'est dur! De plus, il a du tuer pour son rôle d'espion et je sais qu'il s'en veut atrocement!

-Comme tout le monde! reprit Harry.

-Non et oui. Tu as tué des méchants et tu t'en veux parce que malgré tout ce sont des vies humaines qui ont une famille, des ami(e)s. Mais il devait tuer des innocents. Imagine-toi, devoir tuer une adolescente de ton âge parce que son père est auror. Comment le vivrais-tu?

-Vous l'avez pourtant bien vécu, répondit-il acide.

-Oui, c'est pour cela que chaque nuit je revois le visage de toutes les personnes que j'ai tuées. Parfois même le jour, elles viennent me hanter, me murmurant à l'oreille combien je suis mauvaise et que je vais bruler en enfer!

-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas accepter d'être mangemorte.

-C'était ma seule chance de trouver ce salopard et de pouvoir le tuer. Je n'était pas assez puissante à l'époque. Il m'a appris comment faire pour tuer et torturer. Je ne regrette rien. Il m'a appris beaucoup. Il m'a donné une nouvelle vie. Je referai exactement la même chose, aujourd'hui.

-Et vous voudriez qu'on vous pardonne?

-Non, j'explique pourquoi, je ne demande pas pardon. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire.

-Et vous deviez tuer votre cousin, Sirius?

-J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, répéta-t-elle calmement.

-Allez en enfer, garce.

Drago voulut se lever pour la défendre. Sa tante l'interrompit. Elle riait aux éclats puis le fixa dans les yeux si intensément que celui qui avait affronté le regard du mage noir se crut aspiré dans ces yeux gris remplis d'une douleur profonde et d'une douce folie.

-L'enfer je l'ai vécut quand j'avais 17 ans. Plus rien ne me fait peur, je ne peux pas souffrir plus. Ni le diable, ni Dieu ne voudra de mon âme, car je n'en ai plus. Je l'ai abandonné sur le bord d'une route un jour où je ne la supportait plus. J'errerai à l'état de fantôme entre la vie et la mort...

-Tu es folle, murmura Androméda.

-Ma chère, ma très chère sœur, je le suis depuis si longtemps que je ne sais plus quand cela à commencé... J'ai toujours été la plus excentrique de nous trois. Les trois sœurs, les trois inséparables, c'est ainsi qu'on nous appelait à une époque. A ma chère Androméda, toi la seule qui ai osé te rebeller. Je crois que c'est toi qui a donné son courage à Drago. Je t'admire ma sœur. Et n'oublie pas, ne pleure pas trop, tu as déjà suffisamment pleuré. Protèges Teddy et fais en sorte qu'il ait enfin la vie qu'il mérite, il est si jeune et il a déjà trop souffert. Je t'aimais tu sais, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme qu'on m'a arrachée.

Elle hésita puis se retourna vers Drago, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues:

-C'est moi qui ai tué ta mère. Sa voix était pleine de larmes. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le choix... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre alors je l'ai tuée... Ils voulaient, ils voulaient la violer et la torturer, alors je... je l'ai tuée parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on lui enlève sa si belle âme. Je voulais pas, alors je l'ai tuée....J'ai tué ma sœur.... Pardon, pardon Narcissa, pardon, excuse moi je t'en supplie! Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire! Je ne pouvais pas! Désolé, je suis désolé.

Elle avait la tête basse, des larmes tombaient par terre. Une flaque se construisait à ses pieds. Drago et Androméda pleuraient aussi. Ils ne savaient que penser, dire. Devaient-ils lui en être reconnaissant ou la haïr? Une voix à l'oreille de Drago lui murmura que ce n'était pas elle la fautive. Elle avait voulu la protéger à sa manière. Que les vrais coupables étaient les monstres qui aimaient le viol et la torture. Alors entre ses larmes et il tenta un pitoyable sourire et murmura:

-Je... je vous pardonne, ma tante...

Elle releva la tête et le regarda comme s'il lui aussi était fou. Lui fut bouleversé par les yeux de sa tante, il n'y avait que tristesse, désolation, remords, haine, désillusions... Il ne le supporta pas et détourna le regard. Elle le fixait toujours:

-Androméda, tu n'oublieras pas de dire à Drago, de se méfier de la maladie des Blacks? Tu le protégeras?

La mère de Tonks, trop choquée encore, hocha la tête. Bella sourit à travers ses larmes.

-Pour rendre la raison à vos parents, Mr Londubat, la formule est " Tenecas Folisas". Dites leur de ma part que leur fils s'est battu comme un lion.

Le visage de Neuville passa en plusieurs expression différentes, impossible à déterminer. Puis il hocha simplement la tête dans un merci silencieux.

-Harry, arrêtes de t'en vouloir, tu n'y est pour rien, rien du tout. On t'a obligé à grandir trop vite. Prends le temps de vivre, reprend goût à la vie. C'est ça que je n'ai pas su faire...

Mr Potter ne dit rien et ne fit que la regarder fixement. Son sourire mauvais avait disparu.

Elle tourna la tête et dit d'une voix aussi claire que les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues:

-J'ai fini, vous pouvez le faire rentrer.

Il hocha la tête et appuya sur un bouton.

Bellatrix sentit un froid soudain qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Un détraqueur entra. Elle ne fit rien. Rien pour s'éloigner de lui, rien pour essayer de se rappeler un souvenir joyeux, elle avait cherché mais elle en avait trop peu. Alors elle le laissa lui rappeler tout. Son père la frappant, elle et ses sœurs. Le soir où Androméda est partie, les laissant seule. Le jour du mariage de sa sœur Narcissa, qui toute la journée, s'était forcée à sourire, à faire croire qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir un mari brutal. Bella avait eu beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit-là. Sa première victime, puis les suivantes et les suivantes des suivantes, etc... Et pour finir son viol. Elle hurla alors d'un cri qui venait du fond de ses entrailles. Après un dernier cri de désespoir, elle s'effondra au sol et mourut avec pour dernière vision, le visage d'Angelo Wors, son violeur, un monstre...

* * *

Review svp.

Cet fic est dédié à ma best... Jtadore fort ma miss!

J'espère de ton mon coeur qu'elle vous a plut

A bientôt j'espère bisous à tous

(ndc: merci a littlebeatle pour cet OS émouvant. J'aurais presque fini par « Reposes en paix... ») ( Malheureusement, elle a tant tué et souffert que je doute que la paix l'a touché, encore une fois malheureusement...)

Au revoir et à bientôt.


End file.
